Starlight, Starbright
by TrappedInTheAttic
Summary: Jacob has crossed Cnada and has mad his way to the far north. But its here that he discovers things aren't always the way he thinks it should be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black. Or the characters of the Twilight Series. But please, don't use Avangeline, the plot line, or any other original characters that might come up without my permissions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked around. The clouds were dark in the sky, and she knew a blizzard was set to come. "No. No. no!" she told herself. "What a most inopportune time!" She made her way over to a cave, which only had a foot of room before the top. She would have to dig a little so as to make room for the sled to fit it, but that was no problem. The problem would be from the snow. If it fell and froze before she could get out, she would be stuck in the cave for who knew how long. She thought about it as the storm approached, and when the first flake landed on the scarf wrapped around her face she new she had no choice. She crawled in and pulled the sled in behind her. It landed with a dull _thunk_.

She shuffled the stuff around in her sled bags until she found her sleeping bag and a can of soup. She took some wood out of the bundle on the far end and set it up, pulling a lighter from her trouser pocket. She lit the fire, heating it up in the can, and then snapping the top off. She let it cool for a few moments before gulping it down. Satisfied she laid out her sleeping bag a safe distance and then stripped down into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She hated to be so exposed, but knew if she wore her normal clothes, she would start to sweat. This was bad because if the fire went out in the middle of the night, then the ice would form a kind of cocoon around her, slowly freezing her to death. And she really didn't want to die.

Almost 20 minutes later, she drifted off. The wind was howling out side her makeshift den and the hole she had entered through was barely even 8 inches wide. Despite that she slept like a rock as the sun set in the sky.

_Stupid Vampires, stupid Bella for choosing the Vampires. _ He thought as he trudged through the blizzard. He had been in far north Alaska for three days, traveling across the continent. His connection with his tribe of werewolves had started to falter as he entered northern Canada, and he had not heard anything from them since. But he didn't care. He howled as a sharp wind drew across his pelt. But the pain quickly dulled as he thought of the way Bella had betrayed him. _Stupid Vampires, _he repeated, _Stupid Cullens._

Eventually he realized he needed shelter, and started to seek it out. Everything was so white as he started to grow fatigued. He scanned the great expanse as the wind howled at him. _A cave. A cave would do nicely._ He thought, pulling his mind away from the betrayal that terrorized him so much. He scanned the white surface again. There! A small black crack on the side of what seemed to be a white mound but what was probably the hidden surface of a large mountain. He charged as the wind picked up speed and the snow started to fall in thicker blankets.

And he was in! A fire was going and he was relieved as his pelt started to dry in the heat. But if there was a fire… He stared to looked around and spotted a person on the other side of the flame. Her green sleeping bag cast off a light of its own from the fire. Her ivory hair was braided and snaked its way under the sleeping bag and he mad e guess she was an older woman. He couldn't see her eyes, but her light breath made him positive she was asleep.

He smelt at her and wrinkled his nose. She wasn't human, but not a nasty vampire either. She smelt familiar in a way he couldn't recognize. _Oh well._ He thought. _At least she's not a stupid Vampire. _ In a moment, he fell off into a fitful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please do review if you want me to continue this story. I will post a second chapter in a couple of days because I realize that this is very short…it is mainly here for the purpose of introduction. And just to let you know, this story is taking place after the epilogue in which Jacob has run off. But please, do review!! I will love you forever if you do!!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note

Just a note. To all of you!! I could care less if you are a Jacob HATER or a Jacob LOVER!! This is for the story, nothing more, nothing less. So there!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black. Or the characters of the Twilight Series. But please, don't use Avangeline, the plot line, or any other original characters that might come up without my permissions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girl woke up to a ice cavern that was warmer than she had expected where she had entered there was only a thin slit of snow, and the embers left of her fire were barely bright enough to keep her from stepping on them. She made her way out of her sleeping bag and to her pile of clothing and slowly pulled them on. She stopped when she had on a tank top and a pair of shorts, and packed the rest of the clothes in an old burlap sack and put them with the rest of the supplies.

The entrance she had use was blocked with snow, and she sighed, again taking off the tank top and shorts. She stood naked in the darkness, and if she had known someone was in the back of the cave she had felt extremely embarrassed. But the simple fact was that in her half-asleep state she had yet to realize she was not alone.

She felt the shifting of bones, and after almost a year the only twinge of pain was felt in one of her shoulder bones and the elongation of her muzzle.

She rotated her shoulder bones, and then took in a deep breath through her nose and got ready to dig. And that's when she smelt it. She turned to face the dark back wall of the ice cavern and growled. The sound that came in response was almost pitiful, more like the mewing of a cat then the fierce growl of a wolf. Suddenly the 15 year old felt a faint pressure on her mind and then a voice. Her Sister wolf who was waiting in the village far to the north had heard the strange sound and had heard the voiceless thought of the one in the cavern. '_Avangeline, are you trying to tell us that there is a male were-wolf in the cave you took cover in?!' _ Came the outraged thought. The she-wolf in the cave shuddered at the fierceness in the mental voice, but sent back the reply of '**Precisely.'**

After many arguments and a meeting of the wolf council (Which consisted of 5 people) it was agreed that Avangeline should try and get this wolf to come north, and if he was out cold she has to make a stretcher.

The white werewolf cautiously made her way towards the form that she could now vaguely see. As she approached it tried to stand up but fell with a shudder. It was obvious that this other person was, tired- drained both mentally and physically by something she couldn't make out. She let out the crooning sound that worked well with the babies in the nursery at the Village.

The form visibly relaxed and she reached out with her mind.

It was obvious that this wolf was from far away, and from a very different place. His pelt was a nice chocolate brown, but matted by weeks of travel and seeming craziness. He was young, maybe Avangeline's age, and at first she wondered if her mind would be able to reach his. There was the barrier of different tribes, and slowly as the male were-wolf realized that this person was here to help him he let them down.

By a gentle coaxing she was able to get the large form onto a hastily constructed stretcher made of rawhide and a strong sort of wood.

Within the next ten minutes, she answered questions, attached the sleigh and stretcher, and dug a ramp-tunnel like exit into the white expanse that was the north.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Again short. I know. But at least its not on hold. Review. At least one from someone other my IRL friend Captain Rika Kitsuktai and I'll post the next chapter,


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTAIN RIKA

CAPTAIN RIKA!!: okays

Likes your story: Well… hmm. It's supposed to bee third person through the whole thing I guess. The only thing that might change is whom you'll get the opinion on something from. But mostly it will be Jacob whose opinions you'll get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black. Or the characters of the Twilight Series. But please, don't use Avangeline, the plot line, or any other original characters that might come up without my permissions.

Hi. I'm just a simple note. Will you please read me?

'**Bold sentences, like so' **are the thought speech of Ava.

'Underlined sentences, like so' are the thought speech of Jacob

'_Italic sentences are the other Werewolves.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took two hours to reach the place that the white wolf called home. All the while Jacob had been flitting in and out of consciousness. And although he usually only remained aware for no more than ten minutes at a time, he had made a few observations and gotten a few answers.

At first he had taken to observing the female werewolf that was pulling both him and her sled of supplies. It was easily over 700 pounds, but she pulled it all with ease. She had a purely ivory pelt, with the exception of a black star that exploded out on her forehead.

She was slimmer and less stockier than he was, even in her werewolf form. Where as Lea had looked out of place as a Werewolf, this woman had a look of grace and ease, as if this is what she had been born to do. But he considered this. She, with her ivory colored fur, was obviously much more used to this life than Lea and much stronger.

He learned that her name was Avangeline. Upon more questioning he learned that her Father had been an English man and had chosen her name for her, and her sister. Her Mother, a native Alaskan had died in childbirth with her younger sister, who had also not survived. Her father had died a long time ago, and she now lived in Kaoma Village, a place in the north.

She would not say more of the village, and he speculated it was because of someone else's orders.

When he arrived at the village he was again unconscious. They later learned that his was for the best.

When Jacob did become aware, he was met by a smell he most disliked. He had been tied down by something stronger than mere rope, and so his attempt to up and run from the smell was thwarted and he started to growl loudly. Hands were on his temples, and realized that the smell was coming from them. He attempted to bite the hands, but the person was very quick and nimble about moving their fingers right before he was about to lunge.

He felt betrayed. Avangeline had led him into a nest of Vampires, why?

"You could ask me, you know." Came a voice. He recognized it, and realized that the mind voice had been an older echo of it. This person who now walked forward had the same ivory colored hair in its braid, but he now recognized that a lone black strand ran down the middle of one side. But that wasn't the oddity. As he took in the human form of Avangeline, he realized that she was young, and at most no older than 16.

'Why?' His mind speech growled out at her. She simply looked at him. The hands were on his temple again, but he now knew it would be futile to attempt to bite them.

" I have heard that where you come from, vampires are your enemies. So I will say this once." She took a deep breath. "Here. They. Are. Our. _**Friends**_!" She put emphasis on the last five words, and made an extreme emphasis on the word Friends. She made it seem as if it were a learning experience for a mentally challenged child. She continued. "Where you lived, La Pushe, I believe," She looked at the vampire who nodded. "Yes, La Pushe, You believed that you had to protect the humans from the vampires. And who knows? Maybe that's the way it was it that part of the world. And I don't mean to be rude, but that's not going to work here! Humans are not ignorant here. They know that the vampires exist, and they attack them often. _Here, the Werewolves help protect the Vampires_." She stopped for a moment and looked at Jacob. She gave him a few minutes to say something.

Jacob was silent.

She continued. "So here's the deal Jacob Black. You don't attack the Vampires, and we let Davie outside finish healing you. This also means that in the case of an attack you will be asked to help. Understand? If you break the rules, we will throw you out with out second thought, and you can fend for yourself against the polar bears and sheer coldness that is northern Alaska."

Jacob mulled it over. '**So what's it gonna be?' **Ava's echo of a voice sounded in his head.

'I have four questions.'  He thought to her.

'**Shoot.'**

'1. How did this start? 2. How do you know so much about me? 3. Do you think I'd survive if I chose no? And 4.DoI have to be nice to the Vampires?'

A stream of thoughts flew through Avangeline's head to fast for Jacob to pick up on anything. Then they settled and a picture was put into the male's mind. It was of a village, no, this village, the one he was being offered a chance in. people lived in harmony. He recognized vampires, werewolves, and even 1 human.

'This is Kaoma Village. We started out years upon years ago. The vampires were here alone at first. They had learned that they did not need humans to survive, only blood… bear, bird, anything as long as it was a mammal. But the Human's did not care. To them these living dead were abominations of God, and they had to be destroyed. When the werewolf race appeared they thought the same of us. So it was that we came to join them in exile. So you see, that's why we are here and not at each others throats.' Her tone changed to one a bit more composed. 'As for your second question, I can only say this. I don't know if you know this, but when a person is changed into a vampire, they usually acquire a gift related to their own life. That's where the Vampire behind you comes in. Through contact, Moa can see a person's life flash by in her mind. She told us about you. For your third question.' Here her tone took on a more playful quality. 'The answer here is obviously no. Not only because of the Blizzard that's raging like a tempest outside, but because you wouldn't be used to the conditions. It's a wonder you made it so far. And for four… on a technicality…No. As long as you don't try and attack them, you should be allowed to stay as long as you want. But I think the elders have agreed to be nice to you only if you're nice to the vampires.'

'Then it seems my choice has been made for me.'

'Oh, that would never happen!' Avangeline thought with a hint of sarcasm. 'So, is it yes or no?'

'I believe its yes, I'm staying and no, I'm not leaving.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that's the end of chapter 3. Next one is in the process of being written. Its not quite halfway done, but its almost there. So later people!!

P.s. I love really long rants. Can you tell?


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob had been left alone after the examination of the Vampire

Jacob had been left alone after the examination of the Vampire. Avangeline had come to talk to him later.

She had knocked and walked in without waiting for much of a response. "So Jacob, are you going to be a wolf for ever, or would you like to turn human?" She had asked him while pulling a pair of clothes out of a bag hanging from her shoulder.

"These should fit you… Take a shower in that room" she pointed to a door to the left." And use your mind to let me know when your back let me no when you're done."

She had gone to leave when she felt the touch of Jacobs mind. She turned around the door open and the knob in her hand, and gave him an inquiring look.

Jacob now had two questions upon a realization. He asked his second one first.

' How do you not know exactly what I'm thinking? You're a werewolf too. Just like the rest of my tribe.'

"There's a simple answer to that." She said. "I may be a werewolf but because we are of different tribes, I can't see directly into you mind. If I tried that, your mind would put up barriers. When we talk with our minds, you must notice it takes an effort that was never needed before."

Jacob nodded his shaggy head. ' It's been week's since I was human. Why do you seem so certain I can return to normal?' he said, asking his second question.

Ava just smiled. "You were human once… remember all those emotions. Anger … Joy… Love…and_ Regret…_" that last two made him think she had done some private talking with Moa, but he shrugged it off as she finished her words. "Most simply you should remember what it was like to be human. Imagine your self, the you were when you were young, naïve… human. Even if you don't want to be human again, those feelings will overwhelm you and make you change back." She smiled sadly at Jacob and then shook her self, making her self seem livelier. "Any how, just call me when you've had a bath and have changed clothing." This time she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sorry its short.


End file.
